


slowly and then all at once

by helgatrush



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: По заявке: Комбефер/Курфейрак. Инициатор отношений именно Комбефер, при этом Курфейрак отказывает ему пару раз. Причина на усмотрение автора. ХЭ.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	slowly and then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Мы могли бы быть отличной парой, – сказал Комбефер, ставя перед Курфейраком кружку кофе и тарелку с омлетом. – Мы ходим вместе в кино, ты приходишь ко мне домой, когда тебе вздумается, ешь мою еду, спишь на моём диване и таскаешь мои книги.   
Сказал – и сам испугался своих слов, но, к счастью, Курфейрак только что-то промычал в ответ, не то соглашаясь, не то благодаря за дозу кофеина, и Комбефер, пожав плечами, вышел из кухни.  
Разговаривать с Курфейраком до первой порции кофе было бессмысленно, Комбефер понял это давно. Анжольрас как-то сказал, что в общении с Курфейраком, Комбефер ведёт себя, как настоящий антрополог: замечает детали поведения, анализирует их, пытаясь трактовать его реакции и фиксировать паттерны поведения. Комбефер тогда отшутился, что в отношении всех "друзей азбуки" он, скорее, психиатр, но теперь ему показалось, что Анжольрас был прав.   
В конце концов, из всех участников их маленького кружка, переставшего быть только политическим, с Курфейраком ему было легче и интереснее, чем с другими. Курфейрак мог позвонить ему в три утра, сказав что-то, вроде "Мы отправляемся в Арктику, возьми с собой запасные носки и что-нибудь пожрать" или "Помоги мне спрятать труп", и Комбефер, не задумываясь, бы вышел. К счастью, чаще они ходили в кино и на дурацкие вечеринки, на которые Курфейрака приглашали его многочисленные приятели, а не к северному полюсу. К счастью, Курфейрак обычно приносил пиццу из кафе за углом, а не мёртвых проституток. К несчастью, Комбефер казался себе полным идиотом из-за того, что пропустил момент, когда влюбился в него по уши. 

– Вы могли бы быть отличной парой, – усмехнулся Грантер, когда Курфейрак, обняв Комбефера на прощание, плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение старенького форда. – Я уже привык забирать тебя не из того клоповника, где вы живете с Мариусом, а отсюда.   
– Кто бы говорил о клоповниках, – проворчал Курфейрак, пристёгиваясь, но Грантер не обратил внимание на то, как старательно он проигнорировал первую половину фразы.   
– Нет, дружище, я серьезно, – проникновенно сказал он, глядя в зеркало заднего вида на дверь подъезда, у которой замер Комбефер, провожавший машину взглядом. – Он умный, хотя и терпит тебя со всеми твоими тараканами, он уравновешенный... – Курфейрак смотрел на него так, будто хотел не то выпрыгнуть из машины, не то вызвать скорую психиатрическую помощь, – Не сказал бы, что он красивый, но...  
– Так, – перебил его Курфейрак, не выдержав этой лекции. – Так, останови машину.   
Философски хмыкнув, Грантер припарковал фордик у аптеки на месте для инвалидов и, заглушив мотор, посмотрел на Курфейрака, у которого от гнева, казалось, даже кудри начали виться сильнее.   
– Комбефер мой друг, и не надо экстраполировать свою фанатичную привязанность к Анжольрасу на других.   
Грантер посчитал что-то на пальцах и усмехнулся:  
– Целых три слова длиннее трёх слогов, – заметил он, – Эпонина как раз недавно подсунула мне выпуск Cosmopolitan, где писали, что мы невольно перенимаем привычки тех, кого любим.   
– Господи, Грантер, – возмущённо выпалил Курфейрак. – Во-первых, я не влюбляюсь в друзей, во-вторых, ты знаешь мою нелюбовь к слову "отношения".  
– Твой страх перед ними и твою дурацкую уверенность, что дружба и любовь – это антонимы, – безжалостно поправил его Грантер и потянулся к ключам. – Ну что, мы можем ехать, или ты всё же хочешь поговорить о том, как ты, на самом деле, жить не можешь без нашего общего занудного друга, но боишься себе в этом признаться, потому что считаешь, что всё радикально изменится, если ты всё-таки скажешь ему об этом?  
На секунду ему показалось, что Курфейрак готов его ударить, но тот только раздраженно фыркнул и уставился в окно.  
– Я не буду тебя убивать, – сказал он, – Ты ещё должен отвезти меня домой вечером.   
– Домой к Комбеферу, – усмехнулся Грантер, но за чиханием мотора Курфейрак его, к счастью, не услышал.

– Мы могли бы быть отличной парой, – заметил Комбефер, пока Курфейрак, морщась и потирая запястья, забирал у добродушной дамы в полицейской форме свои часы и документы. – Я вытаскиваю тебя из полиции, приношу тебе кофе и даже не пытаюсь намеренно повлиять на твоё поведение.   
Говорить это было проще, чем рассказывать о бесконечно долгих полутора часах беспокойства с того момента, как Жоли рассказал, что из всех участников митинга забрали именно Курфейрака, но, к счастью, тот был слишком зол и вымотан сидением в обезьяннике, чтобы заметить дрожь в голосе Комбефера. С кивком благодарности приняв стакан кофе, он сел на ступеньки участка и вздохнул, ероша спутанную чёлку.   
– Я серьёзно, – сказал Комбефер, садясь рядом и легонько задевая его плечом.   
– Только не говори, что ты понял, как тебе меня не хватает, именно тогда, когда я торчал в участке, – огрызнулся Курфейрак, выдернув из пачки сигарету, но так и не решившись прикурить под бдительным зрачком видеокамеры над входом. – Ты что, читал любовные романы на спор с Жеаном?   
Комбефер вздохнул и отвернулся, разглядывая серое небо над крышами.   
– Я забыл, как плохо полиция влияет на твоё чувство юмора, – выдавил он, натянуто улыбаясь. – Идём, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Он встал со ступенек и пошёл к парковке, и Курфейрак догнал его на середине пути.   
– К тебе домой или ко мне? – спросил он, наконец, прикуривая, и Комбефер, поморщившись от дыма, только пожал плечами:  
– Куда захочешь. 

– Вы могли бы быть отличной парой, – проговорил Анжольрас, и Комбефер едва не подавился чаем. Анжольрас, который говорит о чём-то, кроме политики, тем более, об отношениях – тем более, об отношениях Комбефера и Курфейрака! – это было что-то близкое по реальности к высадке инопланетян в центре Парижа. Анжольрас не заметил удивлённого взгляда Комбефера (или сделал вид, что не заметил) и кивком указал на Курфейрака. – Ты хорошо на него влияешь. Ты хорошо влияешь на всех нас, но на Курфейрака особенно. Он даже перестал прогуливать пары. И вообще.  
А вот это было ещё более удивительно: Анжольрас, который не мог подобрать слова – это ещё более странно, чем Анжольрас, рассуждающий о любви.   
– Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим другом? – улыбнулся Комбефер, но Анжольрас не отреагировал на его иронию.  
– Грантер сказал... – начал Анжольрас, но под выразительным взглядом Комбефера поправился, будто ему было неловко признавать, что он прислушивается к словам Грантера: – Я читал, что правильно выбранный партнёр помогает развиваться лучше, чем что-либо ещё.   
Комбефер задумчиво посмотрел на Анжольраса и неожиданно даже для себя признался:  
– Я люблю его. Если даже ты заметил, это становится очевидным.  
Анжольрас открыл, было, рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же покачал головой и сел рядом с Комбефером, ободряюще сжав его плечо.   
– Я говорил ему, кстати, – сказал Комбефер. Конечно, Анжольрас – не лучший собеседник, когда речь заходит о любви, но Комбефер привык доводить дела до конца, и сказав одно, стоило рассказать и об остальном. – Я говорил ему об этом пару раз, но ты же знаешь Курфейрака, он ни к чему не относится серьезно, и тогда он постарался обратить всё в шутку.  
– Практика показывает, что твои слова он воспринимает со всей серьёзностью, – сказал Анжольрас и, тронув узкой рукой выпуклый бок остывшего чайника на столе перед Комбефером, ретировался за добавкой. Комбефер даже не проводил его взглядом, но и в книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях, не посмотрел. Он пялился на Курфейрака, который что-то втолковывал Грантеру и Баорелю с заговорщеским видом, пялился, пожалуй, слишком откровенно, но ему было уже всё равно, будто после того, как он поделился своими чувствами с Анжольрасом, какие-то защитные механизмы в его мозгу перестали работать. Сил на то, чтобы прятать свои эмоции уже не оставалось, и Комбефер решительно закрыл книгу.   
Так уже было дважды, но в первый раз Комбефер был настолько пьян после вечеринки в честь успешно сданного диплома, что Курфейрак счёл его слова бредом, а во второй, закончившийся неловкой и отвратительно стыдной попыткой поцелуя, раз Курфейрак просто сбежал и ещё неделю прятался от него, отговариваясь работой и какими-то делами от встреч, и увиделись они уже только в участке, куда Комбефер примчался, едва узнав о провале митинга.   
– Третий раз будет последним, – сказал он себе и, затолкав книгу в рюкзак, встал из-за стола, но к Курфейраку подойти не решился: не сейчас, не на виду у всех. Махнув всем на прощание он вышел из кафе, не заметив, как Грантер ощутимо ткнул Курфейрака локтем в бок и кивком указал на дверь. 

– Мы могли бы быть отличной парой, – сказал Курфейрак, улыбаясь. Он был мокрым от дождя, и от воды его волосы вились ещё сильнее, и хотелось не то несмотря на поздний час вытолкать его обратно на улицу, чтобы он никогда больше не смел злоупотреблять чужим гостеприимством, не то затащить его под горячий душ и потом долго отпаивать чаем с коньяком, чтобы этот болван не простудился. – Мне говорили.   
– Анжольрас? – изменившимся голосом спросил Комбефер, но Курфейрак мотнул головой так, что капли с его волос попали Комбеферу на плечи:  
– Грантер. И ещё один мой друг, такой занудный доктор в очках, не знаешь такого?  
Комбефер усмехнулся и, отойдя, пропустил Курфейрака в квартиру.   
– Иногда я думаю, что этот твой доктор ошибался, – сказал он, глядя, как Курфейрак распутывает мокрые шнурки на кроссовках, и тот замер. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел на Комбефера немного растерянно. Казалось, он не ожидал услышать именно эти слова, и теперь не знал, что делать и как обратить этот неловкий диалог в шутку.   
– То есть ты... – сказал он, хмурясь, – Ты больше не...  
– Я люблю тебя, – быстро сказал Комбефер. Пусть это было глупо, пусть это было опрометчиво, но заставлять Курфейрака мучительно подбирать слова было бы глупее. – Но, как показывает практика, с этим можно жить.   
– Скажи это ещё раз, – попросил Курфейрак, переступая мокрыми кроссовками по полу ближе к Комбеферу. От принесенного с улицы холода – или от этой близости – на руках Комбефера выступили мурашки, и он снова сказал:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Да не это, умник, – рассмеялся Курфейрак, и Комбефер непонимающе моргнул: – "Мы могли бы быть отличной парой", ну же?  
– Мы могли бы быть отличной парой, – на автопилоте повторил Комбефер, уже почти ничего не понимая, и Курфейрак, стащив с его носа очки перед поцелуем, решительно сказал:  
– И мы будем.


End file.
